


Helpless

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Series: Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hamilton AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: He was not expecting either to see the black haired smiling shyly, a shade of red starting to spread through his cheeks, a quiet laugh unexpectedly leaving his lips, parted in evident surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, it was really fun to write (I love Hamilton so much...)

The hundreds of candles that lightened up the room, bringing a surreal wave of heat and warmth to the spacious hall, which slowly started making its way through the nerves of every single one of the beings there, were an incredible contrast with the wintery scenario outside, so different from each other but each possessing beauty the other could only dream of.

His blue eyes fixed their attention on the almost frozen wheels of the elegantly looking chariots that carefully made their way through the streets of icy texture, gift from one of the cruelest winters he could recall having seen on his lifetime.

Despite the cold air that came out as an artificial cloud of shivering fractals whenever someone were to exhale, he would have to admit how gorgeous the environment seemed, truly a breath taking scenery. The gentle moonlight caressed the surface of the Earth, morphing the grounds into enchanted mirrors that combined perfectly with the small snowflakes that had started making an appearance just a couple of hours ago, apparently jealous of the fact that they were not the center of attention, currently sparking, reflecting the light coming from the sophisticated silver reflector, trying to dare the stars to o better.

“William, get away from the window…” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his head turning towards the direction of the sound instinctively, his glance ending up meeting a pair of electric blue irises that seemed to have been staring at his own expression reflected on the glassy surface for apparently a considerable amount of time.

He nervously passed a hand through his shaggy blond hair, messing the not so organized position it had decided to adopt even further, an apologetic smile being displayed on his features, his fingers slowly finding themselves rubbing the edge of the sleeves of his formal attire shortly after due to the intensity of the stare he was currently receiving.

“My apologies, father.” He pronounced, hesitant to encounter the other’s glance with his, a relatively high level of tension evident even from the distance. His mouth parted open slightly, ready to say something else as he took a couple of careful steps away from the frame of the mirror of the outside, when someone clearing his throat interrupted the moment of stress between the two beings present at the time

“Don’t be so harsh with him.” Another blond male appeared on his field of view, a friendlier face and appearance, even if a small scar had found its home on the corner of his lips from something that had occurred in the other’s childhood. His sky blue eyes looking over at Will, a soft smile appearing on his regal features, which lifted some unnecessary weight from his shoulders, letting out the chocking breath he didn’t knew was holding all along. The taller being besides his father extended an arm towards him, his fingers quickly wrapping themselves around his exposed wrist. “May I still him for short period of time?” Will heard him ask but didn’t get to grab a response coming from the adult because he soon found himself being dragged to the other side of the room, the happy pairs dancing near the center paying them both no mind.

He let out a quiet chuckle, his clear blue eyes glimmering in apparent excitement. “You know he’ll be pissed out for the rest of the night.” Will commented, a faint hint of amusement present on his voice as his companion leaned against a nearby wall, his glance wandering to the direction they previously were at.

“He’ll be alright. Besides, we all know he needs to live up a little, William.” The other stated as he pushed his plain looking glasses up on his nose bridge, preventing them from possibly falling at least for the rest of the ball.

“Well, I do happen to be well aware about that, Jason.” He said, a little side smile on his face as he got on his tiptoes to look at his companion straight in the eye.

The other simply let out a laugh, separating himself from the wall, his arms crossed and close to his chest. “Going back to the full names, little brother?” The older blond asked, his tone being mostly playful.

“You started it, Jase.” Will said with a gracious, care free smile. They hadn’t really had the opportunity to talk like they once did lately, mostly because his elder sibling helped their father as a strategist whenever he happened to have some free time. Unlike Will, the other had pretty much been cut out for the military life.

He wasn’t jealous or anything of the sort, quite the contrary, he was glad his brother had found something he was incredibly good at, something he liked doing as well, he could see the glim on those sky blue irises growing disproportionally every time he was in front of that weird looking crafted map Will couldn’t really understand.

That was one of the main things that differentiated them both besides the looks: the efficiency in the art of war the older one had inherited from the major general and Hudson Valley landlord that happened to be their father. The youngest of his sons, however, did not share, nor did he want to, those same talents, he wasn’t interest in seeing violence on their shores or blood painting the streets, turning them a dark shade of scarlet forever. He preferred healing than hurting, he would choose curing others over hearing their screams of pain knowing that he had been the cause ever time.

The blond was about to take a step closer towards his sibling when he heard the doors violently opening, a strong gust of wind entering the room, stabbing the bones of the blue eyed as long as well as of the so many other that had shivered as fragments of frozen snow entered into the place, landing on the floor not so far from the main entrance.

As suddenly as it had happened, both of the faces of the gate slammed shout, the wood around the door giving the impression of having apparently shrieked in pain. The almost deafening sound drawn the attention of many people, including himself. Will turned his head towards the direction of the loud noise, the quickness of his movement almost hurting his neck, with the intention of seeing what exactly was going on in the area.

He wasn’t exactly sure of what exactly he had been expecting. Maybe some king’s men? The blond couldn’t be certain but it certainly was not a trio of young men dressed in almost a pretty similar way, their clothing not so different from the uniforms he had seen wearing the soldiers fighting for the Revolution. The owner of the bright blue irises could only assume that’s what they were, he knew some other in a similar position to those were currently in the event, but none of them had made such a shocking entrance whatsoever.

He narrowed his eyes slightly with the intention to have a more clear view of the group, to see more than just breeches, coats, and waistcoats of a dark bluish color that, in all honesty, didn’t make the task of differencing one from the other any easy. Unconsciously, his feet took a step closer towards the position of the trio, cracking a faint, almost unnoticeable, soft smile as he could see and define some of the others’ features among other traits.

The first one he noticed was sandy blond who was carrying a rather mischievous smile, although tints of obvious annoyance could be easily found if one were to stare cautiously at his face. His somehow dull locks of hair were suddenly by a shiny gray streak that Will could only guess had been produced for the stress and anxiety that being in the middle of the battlefield would cause.

The next that caught his eye was a little smaller than the blond, bright sea green irises staring the room around him with a mix of excitement and awe. His disheveled, jet black haired fell over his face, something that apparently was not something completely unusual since the other simply passed a hand through his hair, almost instinctively, pulling the rebel veil of darkness out of his view, a sarcastic and troublemaker smile creeping and making its way to his expression.

The third one was not as easy to read in any possible way, at least not with the same easy as he could grasp little things about his two companions. His dark brown eyes, inexpressive to say the least, kept analyzing the area with such coldness that he thought for a moment that he was not on the inside of a building anymore because of the icy feeling that started traveling through his veins and arteries. Black locks of hair framed his features like curtains do with a theater’s stage but without the air of sophistication the later one gave away; the hair of the shorter one of the bunch was messy and shaggy, almost appearing as if he had just gotten out of bed, he having been dragged to the place against his own will.

The blue eyed was sure that, if he hadn’t heard his brother clear his throat besides him, he would have tried to get as closer at the group as he could, his mind not truly caring about etiquette or what the proper thing to do was.

“Is something the matter?” His ears listened the being next to him ask, concern more than evident on his voice. Will’s muscles had stopped answering to him, his commands not meaning anything anymore, just some words that were being thrown to no one in particular, not a soul to listen to what he had to say, message that only came out as a faint echo, constantly bouncing on the walls of his mind.

It took a while for the blond to process what his companion had said to him, which did anything but calm the other down, who had suddenly pressed a hand against his forehead to see if he was coming down with something. The youngest one gently pushed his brother’s arm away, giving a small like an indicator that he had indeed caught what he had pronounced and there was nothing to worry.

His glance quickly shifted its focus of attention, landing on the trio again, whose voices could be heard with impressive clarity considering the loud sounds of joy that the people dancing made from time to time as well as the band being at its top volume and intensity.

“Come on, di Angelo, have some proper fun for once.” The tall guy of black locks said, his head slightly pointing down at the smallest one, flashing him a relaxed grin.

The one in question only huffed in irritation. “I can have all the fun I want when I’m dead.” He answered, sending a not so subtle death glare at the other.

Will’s blue eyes widened considerably at that. di Angelo. The name sounded familiar… He bitted the inside of his cheek as he tried to concentrate on his line of thinking, wishing to block all kind of noises until he got to get the right answer.

He had heard his father talking about the serious looking black haired who, as far as he recalled from the fragments of conversations he had caught the strategist that came to their family home periodically, couldn’t be any older than himself, even though he was certain that the expression displayed on the other’s features did nothing but give the illusion of someone older. Will supposed that, at least when talking about minds and lived experiences, the people who saw the boy as wise in said sense couldn’t truly be wrong.

Stories like the ones of the, clearly now, man of the most bright chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen, traveled fast, rumors and whispers wandering along the territory with such strength that it made the winds waver under its weight, unaltered by the conflict forces of the unpredictable nature, unstoppable in every way. The blond passed a hand through his golden like locks, twisting them slightly between his fingers as he tried to recollected every piece of information about the soldier from all the corners of his brain, looking for every single detail that had been forgotten in any of the dark corners or drawers he didn’t dare to open or witness with his own glance.

Will bitted the inside of his cheek, his stare fixed on the black haired as data started coming back to him. _Italy_ , he recalled. The place the other had been born, little detail he had got to read in one of the reports that had been sent to his father a couple of years back, almost at the beginning of the revolution. That would explain the shade of his skin, the olive color that painted his face and hands, making his delicate features, against all odds, even more enjoyable to look at.

The city he lived at had been flooded, something apparently not completely unusual, although the intensity of the events was not something that could be seen quite often. So he was forced to flee, not really having anything to leave behind anyway. His life had been conflict after conflict which was one of the reasons why the generals assumed he had such a strong death wish, the incredibly unbelievable desire to die like a martyr.

The father of the brown eyed had left him when he was young, not really getting to have any real contact with him, the black haired not really caring nor making an effort to encounter the other after so many years of being fighting for his own life since an early age. The name was not important, a name meant nothing when so did the memory.

His mother… His mother was a completely different story. The blond hadn’t heard a lot of the matter, just murmurs along the streets and whispers among crowds, nothing strictly nor purely factual. His ears caught on some of those unofficial sources, most of them having things in common, little clues that would help him uncover the whole picture if the opportunity ever presented to him… If the other ever let him. She went by Maria, most of the stories said, or at least she did until he couldn’t any more, an indirect victim of the Italian Wars, a conflict also referred as the Renaissance Wars, one that had been discussed there briefly as one of the belligerents had been England itself.

The rest of the Italian’s past was even more hidden within the dense shadows that protected every deep secret like an unbreakable vault that carried nothing else but irreplacble treasures. He was currently captain of artillery, if he could recall correctly; his young age not being an impediment for the obvious hunger most of the superiors could see present on the other’s glance, that internal fire that kept a powerful flame alive, always burning with the force of one of the stars on the night sky.

Abruptly, he was brought back to reality as the object of his attention shifted on his place slightly, making breathing a difficult task all of the sudden. Had someone seen him staring? Was the black haired aware of his constant admiring glance? Had someone noticed and notified the other? Would the brown eyed turned around? Would their irises met? What if they did? Should he walk closer? Would the other approach him? His messy line of thoughts, the hurricane of wild ideas and possible scenarios disappeared into thin air, suppressed and exiled of his mind as soon as he got to hear that soft symphony of delicate bells that slowly spread through the air, every part of his body combusting with a sensation of warmth he had never felt previously to that same moment.

His laugh, that sound similar to a young chuckle that escaped the other’s pink lips, apparently born from some of the comments one of his companions had made, was nowhere near as beautiful as he had imagine it: his imagination couldn’t have ever crafted something as heavenly as the actual thing. The blond found himself smiling, his face lightening up, jolts of electricity inside of him without any care in the world, a faint shade of red spreading through his cheeks, bringing out the small freckles adorning his face.

All of the sudden, he felt someone shaking him by the shoulder, bringing him back to the real world, tugging him out of his fantasies and tying him up to reality once more. Will turned his head slightly to look at his older brother, whose sky blue eyes were focused on him worriedly.

“In all seriousness, Will, what is it that’s bothering you?” Jason asked the other softly, his irises burning holes onto his field of security, piercing his logic with a speed almost unnatural, proper of someone who knew as much about wars and all the methods there could be to get information out of someone else. For a couple of seconds he considered telling his brother everything, even if it was not a lot, it could be worth something, right? Maybe the other could help him out? The one besides him only dazzled every place he happened to step in, making almost everyone turn around to look at him, respect and admiration always being present on the witnesses stare; maybe he could stand out too, for one of the first times on his entire life.

Before he could make a decision himself and voice it out loud, his glance choose for him,  looking for the black haired soldier as if he was a metal and his irises were magnets just made for him. He sensed a feeling of hope spreading through his chest as he saw the brown eyed alone, his two friends, or at least acquaintances, having left probably to either get something to drink or to dance with another guess. _Maybe he could try his luck_ …

But he never had had the best of luck, point that was proven softly after he considered the idea of going against the water current, when the center of his attention looked at his direction, back at him, a look of confusion present on his face. Will bitted his bottom lip slightly, trying to keep himself from being nervous, which, to be honest, was not going well at all. He felt himself blush as the guy continued staring, his gorgeous chocolate irises glued to his figure. Was the other mad? Did he think badly of him? Had he made him uncomfortable?

He could swear he was on the edge of a having a panic attack, his mind already thinking of all the possible routes of escape…until he saw the boy waving somehow shyly at his direction. If someone were to tell Will that he would die in that exact moment, as probably dumb as it sounded, he would have died happy. The soldier that had been praised multiple times for his bravery had noticed him, him, who lived under the shadow of members of his own family that were greater than him in every sense, everything others individuals considered worthy of recognition.

The blue eyed couldn’t help it, a bright smile adorned his face as he proceeded to wave back, his movements being sloppier than what he had originally intended. He was genuinely unable to care at the time, his chest hurt from the burning sensation that was impossible to control, everything around him had lost its meaning, if it every had one. Will passed a hand through his golden locks, his mind quickly considering the possible scenarios, they were not so different from one another, he just had to walk over there and…

And he couldn’t, he was still partially frozen in place. If he had misread it all? It couldn’t be true, he had almost seen that little side smile again… He would like to make him smile more, he wanted to say he had been the one who had placed the spark of happiness to produce unmeasurable joy. That was it, for him that, would be enough.

A hand tightened around his wrist, making him turn to look at a sky blue glance, which briefly motioned to the reason of why his heart was acting like crazy. Will looked up at the taller boy, a silent prayer behind the hopeful light of his own irises. _I want to talk to him, I want him to talk to me…to see me_. The other simply cracked a soft smile as a response, lovingly ruffling the golden hair on his head before letting go of his grip on him, staring to make his way towards the black haired creature.

He just stood where he was, his hands nervously playing with his own fingers. _It will go alright, it will turn out okay_ , he kept repeating to himself mentally, trying to convince himself that it was not a possibility but an actual fact. Will closed his eyes tightly as his brother got closer to the soldier, debating with himself if he really wanted to see how everything turner out to be, doing his best to keep his breathing in check. In. Out. Repeat.

Hesitantly, he opened one eye, then the other, each one of his movements and actions carefully planned. He focused his blue beacons of light on the scene taking place a few feet away from him, although it looked like he was the only one paying attention to the setting illuminated by the shiny moon, only intensified by the elegant chandelier hanging above their heads.

The blond would have liked to say that he was ready for everything, that he was prepared for whatever thing that life could throw at his direction. The truth is, he wasn’t. And one of the things he hadn’t mentally prepared himself to was to see the sibling, in which he had deposited all his unconditional trust, grab the other’s hand on his own to then, slowly, place a delicate kiss on the back of his palm.

He was not expecting either to see the black haired smiling shyly, a shade of red starting to spread through his cheeks, a quiet laugh unexpectedly leaving his lips, parted in evident surprise; the dreadful feeling didn’t leave his body, not even when the two figures disappeared from the winter’s ball. He felt his heart shatter into million pieces, broken beyond repair even if all the missing pieces were to be found.

He had never felt so helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
